


Taming a Beast

by afterandalasia



Category: Beauty and the Beast (1991)
Genre: Canon Universe, Community: disney_kink, Discipline, Dom Belle (Disney), Dom/sub, F/M, Punishment, Spanking, Sub Adam (Disney)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-03
Updated: 2011-01-03
Packaged: 2018-05-31 11:44:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6468871
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/afterandalasia/pseuds/afterandalasia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes, he still acted like a spoilt boy. And that was when Belle had to punish him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taming a Beast

**Author's Note:**

> From the [anon prompt](http://disney-kink.livejournal.com/361.html?thread=37481#t37481) at the Disney Kink Meme.

Of course, he was much better than he used to be. When she had first met him, he was utterly uncontrollable, but even when he became Adam, and allowed her to call him by that name once again, there were still times when he would throw orders carelessly at the staff, or not care for running his estate, or be angry because Belle had her own things which she wanted or needed to and therefore she could not spend every moment of the day with him.  
  
And that, of course, was when Belle had to punish him.  
  
She was almost surprised to find that she was really rather good at it. She would wait some half an hour before sitting down with him, explaining that what he had done was wrong, and asking him why he had done it. He would often look downcast, that sorrowful expression and childlike gaze which made her suspect that he was trying to avoid the punishment for his behaviour.  
  
But it didn't matter. She would send him away for a while to think, and then she would think of the right punishment for him. At first she had been a little tentative about it, but over time she had become bolder, and found that it had come surprisingly easily.  
  
She could remember the first time that she had spanked him, for snapping at Cogsworth when the man had done nothing to deserve it. When she had told Adam what she was going to do, his eyes had widened, and he had said that she could not be serious. Determination building, Belle had replied that he would receive extra strikes for that. Then she had made him bend over one of the chairs, half-stripped to reveal the firm muscles of his rear, and she had been glad that he could not see how red her cheeks became as she summoned the nerve to strike him, once, twice, over and over again, until he yelped with the blows, legs shaking, and the pale skin of his bottom was red-purple and hot to the touch. It had proved most effective, as things turned out.  
  
Of course, it did not do to stick to one punishment each time. With the way that Adam could often behave, after all, it was not difficult to find methods that worked. Sometimes she would whisper dirty promises to him as she slid her hand down the front of his pants, clever fingers stroking him and drawing him to the brink of orgasm before she drew away again, leaving him whimpering. Sometimes she would leave him kneeling on the cold stone of the floor until he begged to be allowed to stand again, and then she would wait just a little longer until she allowed him to. Or sometimes - and she did this only rarely, because it was at her own cost as well - she would turn him out of their bed and order him to sleep alone in one of the other rooms of the mansion, and not allow him to touch her for as long as it took for him to come and make his own, detailed, apologies.  
  
Of course, over time he improved. But as long as he had a talent for misbehaving, and she had a talent for punishing him, Belle suspected that they would find a way for it to work out.


End file.
